Necessary
by Serendicity
Summary: After their first night together, Ryou and Yuuichi are faced with problems in the real world and the game about their relationship. What will be in store for these two now that they've established romantic feelings between each other? [HaseoxSilabus]


A/N: I'm back with my first multiple-chapter .hack fanfiction! This is a continuation to my one-shot "Fever." So if you haven't read that yet, you might want to before reading this to get a better feel for the story XD I thought the concept of writing about their lives AFTER they made love was rather interesting, so I came up with this. It's titled "Necessary" after my favorite livejournal community for this pairing, which has inspired me to do everything I do for this fandom :D I really hope that you will like it, because I have LOTS of plans for this story XD It's going to focus on their trials and tribulations of being a couple and the way their relationship effects their environment. So here is the first chapter to Necessary.

Oh! By the way, in this fanfic Silabus resides in Tokyo, near Haseo. He actually lives in Sendai which is hundreds of miles away from Tokyo... So he goes to a college in Tokyo in this fanfiction XD; Just to make things more conveinient ;D

**Title:** Necessary  
**Rating:** M (for sexual content)  
**Pairing:** HaseoxSilabus (RyouxYuuichi)  
**Series:** .hack//G.U.  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor/Drama

Necessary chapter 1: Return

\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\+++xXx+++//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//

Two honey brown eyes cracked open halfway to be greeted by the rays of morning sunlight. Yuuichi rubbed his eyes gently, recollecting the events of the night before... He froze. Did that really happen? Did Haseo actually... make love to him? Or was it all a dream? Yuuichi considered that he'd be asking too much for it to be a reality, but when he sat up and looked to the other side of the bed, the reality _was_ his dream. He smiled softly. Haseo was beside him, still facing in his direction as he fell asleep the night before, the blanket drawn over his waist and his face expressing a peaceful state of slumber. His silver hair was tousled from their activities and Yuuichi reached out his hand to sift his fingers between the silky strands. The texture felt pleasant to his fingertips. He heard Haseo groan as he brushed his fingers along his cheek, withdrawing his hand in a swift motion, hoping he didn't wake him.

Haseo's eyes fluttered open and glanced upwards to see Yuuichi sitting by his side. "I-I didn't mean to wake you, Haseo..." Yuuichi said quickly. Haseo closed his eyes and smiled in response. He sat up next to Yuuichi, resting his head on his shoulder. "Don't appologize, seeing you in the morning makes it worth getting up..." Yuuichi blushed. "And don't you think we should be calling each other by our real names now, Yuuichi?" Ryou said, kissing his shoulder then softly up his neck. "Mm... Ryou..." Yuuichi noted that Ryou became more gentle in the morning.

Ryou smiled against his skin. "That's better..." His lips travelled upwards until he found Yuuichi's lips, pressing against them and kissing him affectionately. Yuuichi melted into the kiss, sighing against his mouth. Hands became tangled in hair and after a brief make-out session they parted, breathing a little heavier than before. Their eyes connected and remained connected for the next minute or so, until Yuuichi gathered up the courage to speak. "U-umm... We should probably get cleaned up," he said, pulling away from Ryou and getting up from the bed, almost for a second forgetting he was completely naked. As he stood up he felt the blanket slip off his body giving Ryou an eyefull of his backside. Both of them blushed, though Yuuichi couldn't see that Ryou's face was nearly the same shade as his own. "I'm... going to take a shower," he said in embarrassment. As he walked towards the bathroom he stopped in the doorframe and turned his head to the side to look back at Ryou, who was looking very anxious sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do you want to come with me?" Yuuichi asked, blushing. Ryou threw the blankets off himself and walked up from behind Yuuichi, leaning close to his ear. "I thought you'd never ask..."

XXX

They didn't have to wait too long for the shower since they were already unclothed, and as they waited for the water to heat up they occasionally stole glances at the each other's body when one wasn't looking. When Yuuichi began making his way inside the shower Ryou was extremely thankful, because just looking at Yuuichi's body was doing something to his _own_ body. Ryou grinned and followed Yuuichi inside the surprisingly spacious shower, sliding the glass door closed. The warm water fell on their bodies like a heavy rain, though Yuuichi was catching most of the waterflow since he was standing in front of the taller boy. Yuuichi's back was turned in Ryou's direction and the silver-haired teen watched with gratification as the water beaded up on his lover's shoulders and dripped down his back with enticing slowness. He smirked and looked over the older boy's shoulder to the collection of shampoo bottles and body wash. "Which one do you use?" Ryou asked.

"Huh...?" Yuuichi responded questioningly, looking back to Ryou. "I'm going to wash you," he said bluntly. The brunette blushed but reached out to grab one of the shampoo bottles. He handed it to Ryou with a blush still staining his face and Ryou smiled, taking the bottle from him and popping it open. He squeezed a reasonable amount into his palm and applied it to Yuuichi's hair, starting a gentle scrubbing motion with his fingers. The brunette closed his eyes and sighed as Ryou massaged his scalp. When Ryou was finished he pushed Yuuichi's head underneath the shower head and doused his hair. The older boy made a noise of protest but the water falling over his face prevented him from speaking. When he came back up he wiped the water out of his eyes and said, "You could have warned me Haseo," while frowning slightly. Ryou scoffed in amusement. "You just called me Haseo... For that I'll have to teach you a lesson..." "Don't you think what you just did is enough?" Yuuichi said softly. It was that voice. Ryou paused and looked down. "Well... I'll let that one slip I guess..." he said with a little guilt. The brunette quickly turned around with a grin plastered to his face. "Good, because I'm going to teach you a lesson instead!" Ryou gasped as Yuuichi grabbed him and switched their positions, dunking Ryou under the water this time and completely soaking his hair. Yuuichi laughed playfully at the sight of Ryou's hair sticking to his face and obscuring his eyes, giving him an appearance similar to a wet cat. Ryou just frowned.

"Hmm, which shampoo should I use on you I wonder? Strawberry perhaps...?" the brunette teased. Ryou wondered why the college boy had strawberry-scented shampoo in the first place... "Just get it over with," Ryou grumbled. Yuuichi laughed and decided to pick the melon-scented shampoo instead. He squeezed the transparent green liquid into his palm and began lathering it into Ryou's hair. This was secretly his favorite scent and he thought it suited Ryou well. He had to stand on his toes slightly to reach the back of his head. Ryou stole a glance at Yuuichi's face through his long, wet bangs. His light brown hair appeared much darker when wet and stuck to his face around his cheekbones and forehead. His already dark eyelashes seemed longer because of the water that clumped them together and his lips appeared pinker than their natural shade. He had to squeeze his eyes shut from a stray dribble of shampoo that slid down his forehead and into his left eye. He wiped away at it and felt Yuuichi turning him around to douse his head once more, massaging his scalp a little to get all the shampoo out.

When Yuuichi's hands left his head Ryou stood up straight and turned around to see his face, pushing his wet bangs from his eyes to get a better view. That familiar smirk returned to Ryou's lips. Yuuichi blushed under his stare. "Our bodies still need to be properly washed," the silver-haired one said. "R-right..." Yuuichi reached for the body wash and was about to grab a bathing cloth but was stopped by Ryou's hand. "No. We'll use our hands instead," he said, smirking. Yuuichi gulped nervously. The younger teen gently grabbed the bottle from Yuuichi's grasp and helped himself to the contents before pulling out the brunette's hand and pouring an equal amount of liquid into his palm. "Let's try something..." the crimson-eyed one spoke lowly. He reached one of his hands out to touch his lover's shoulder, smearing the thick soap across his collar bone and to his opposite shoulder. "Do as I do," Ryou said, grinning wider. Yuuichi gulped again and hesitantly touched Ryou, smoothing his hand across his shoulders as Ryou did with him. "Good. Now just follow me," Ryou said, lust evident in his voice. Yuuichi never thought of the possibility of something like this happening in the shower for some reason, which made him feel stupid now since they already had sex and were in the shower together, naked and bathing each other. He shuddered as Haseo's hands ran down his sides and back up again. The brunette mirrored his lover's actions, which were approved by a gentle moan from Ryou.

Ryou smoothed his hands over his chest and then his abdomen, then his stomach... travelling even lower to brush his palms over Yuuichi's hip bones. Yuuichi bit his lip nervously as he did the same with Ryou. It was easy to see where this was going... Ryou lowered his head, hiding his fiery eyes behind his damp silver hair and smiling deviously. His hands touched dangerously close to that certain _spot_, and when Yuuichi touched him in the same place, he was unable to hold back any longer. Ryou grasped Yuuichi's member and began pumping, lathering the organ in slick soap in the process. "Ahhhnn... Oh Ryou..." the brunette moaned, gasping at the sensation the wetness of Ryou's hand was giving him. Gathering his thoughts he hesitantly grasped Ryou's member, which was already a bit hard and slowly began pumping. He heard Ryou exhale loudly. The feeling of touching and being touched simultaneously was incredible. Yuuichi felt his legs wobble and grasped onto Ryou's shoulder for support. "Yuui...chi... Don't stop... Uhnn..." His hips jerked with the brunette's hand and after a few more seconds Yuuichi found his back pressed against one of the shower walls. They continued to bring each other off as their moans and panting overrode the sound of the water torrenting down next to their feet. Yuuichi's head fell back against the wall and his body began to shiver and squirm with Ryou's touches. This wasn't really helping them get cleaned up...

But neither one of them stop. They give into their desires as they edge closer and closer to oblivion, their slick erections sliding all too easily through their hands from the soap and water. Ryou braces himself by placing his free hand on the wall beside the brunette's head. He cracked his passion-clouded eyes to look at Yuuichi's face, which was etched with pleasure in every way. His eyelashes flitted against his cheeks with his eyebrows drawn up desperately and his mouth hung ajar, lips pink and swollen, spilling forth cries of pleasure. Ryou moans and ducks his head, squeezing tighter, breathing louder. They both reach their limits and spill their essence over each other's stomachs, their juices mingling with the soap still dripping down their bodies. Yuuichi's knees give in and he slides down, landing roughly on the wet tile below. Ryou's legs are weak as well and he kneels down next to his lover, pressing their lips together. The kiss is short as they are both trying to catch their breath. "That didn't... work out very well... did it..." Yuuichi panted. "What do you mean? It seems to have worked pretty nicely..." Ryou responded with a smirk. Yuuichi blushed. "I meant... We need to be cleaned again..."

Ryou laughed and stood back up, pulling Yuuichi up with him. "Then we'll just have to try again I guess." They proceeded to wash themselves properly this time.

After the shower, Yuuichi put on a fresh pair of clothing and Ryou picked up his which were scattered around the bed, they sat on Yuuichi's bed together, smiling at each other. For some reason neither one could seem to _stop_ smiling. They sat in awkward silence, until the surprisingly loud growling of Ryou's stomach sounded. The silver-haired boy blushed. "It sounds like you're hungry," Yuuichi said with a laugh. "I'm not hungry, I'm _starved_," Ryou said in response. The brunette smiled. "Then let's go to the kitchen. I'll get you some food," he said, getting up and heading in that direction. Ryou followed him closely behind.

XXX

Yuuichi ended up making pancakes served with a bowl assorted fruit and maple syrup. "You cook?" Ryou said as the brunette finished up preparing breakfast. He set the dishes on the table and sat across from Ryou. "Well, not a whole lot, but since you're here I figured I might as well," he said, smiling cheerfully. Ryou blushed. If Yuuichi ever asked him anything and smiled like that, he'd be completely immune to saying no. As he stuck a fork into his food, he began to rethink. _'Wait, if he doesn't cook that often I hope...'_ As he shoved the fork into his mouth he was completely shocked. It tasted _amazing_. It could also be partly because he hadn't eaten in quite a while and... did some "working out" the night before... but he was pretty sure that these were the best damn pancakes he'd ever tasted. Yuuichi blinked at Ryou. "Do they taste okay...?"

Ryou nodded vigorously and continued to stuff his face. Yuuichi blushed and laughed, content with his response and started eating his own food. Ryou had almost finished in a matter of more or less than a minute and was about to finish up the last couple of bites until something Yuuichi was doing caught his attention. He watched Yuuichi pick a rather plump strawberry from the bowl of fruit and bring it to his awaiting mouth, wrapping his lips around half of it and biting down slowly as some of the pale red juice dripped down his chin. His golden eyes looked to Ryou who was as still as a statue with his mouth hanging open and fork held in mid-motion. The brunette swallowed and wiped his chin. "R-Ryou...?" Ryou turned as red as the half-eaten strawberry Yuuichi was holding and turned his attention down to his plate, calmly finishing the rest of his breakfast. "It's nothing, don't worry about it," he blurted. The brunette looked confused but continued eating fruit anyway.

XXX

Once Yuuichi cleaned up the table the two of them headed into the living room to talk some more. "Umm," Ryou said, scratching the side of his head. "I should probably go... I have some homework and stuff to do still." Unfortunately it was a Sunday and the both of them would have to return to school in the morning. "Yeah, same here," Yuuichi responded. After another awkward silence, Ryou stepped closer and tipped Yuuichi's chin up, pressing his lips to the brunette's. Yuuichi was a bit startled by his sudden action but eagerly returned the kiss, grabbing onto the taller boy's shoulders. Ryou licked Yuuichi's lips before kissing one more time and pulling away. "Strawberry," he said with an amused grin. Yuuichi blushed and smiled. "Umm, I'll probably be online later tonight," the brunette says. Ryou smiled. "I should be too. I'll see you later then," he said before reluctantly pulling away and heading for the front door. Yuuichi waved cutely and Ryou smiled and waved gently back before heading out the door. Once the door was closed and Ryou was gone, Yuuichi sighed.

He walked to the couch and let himself fall onto his back, drawing one hand behind his head. The way he kept smiling made him feel like a giddy high school girl who'd just been kissed by her biggest crush. He laughed at the idea and turned onto his side, staring at his hand. Ryou just left a few seconds ago, and yet he already missed him. Sighing again, he got up and decided he'd spend a little more time in his bedroom today...

XXX

7:00 PM.

The green-clad blade brandier found himself daydreaming about Ryou even in "The World." He was walking back from the Home when he accidentally bumped into a certain adept rogue who seemed just as out of it as he was. "O-oh! Haseo!" Silabus said in surprise, his face a bit red. Haseo blushed along and scratched the back of his neck nervously. The digital leaves swirled around them as neither of the two said anything for the next several seconds. "So..." Haseo said awkwardly, trying to break the silence. Silabus laughed nervously in response. Why was this so awkward? They were talking just this morning. What made seeing each other online any different?

A blue-haired figure had been observing them in the distance. The steam gunner was going to approach the two to have a casual chat, but he noticed a strange interaction between the adept rogue and blade brandier so he decided to stay behind and watch them for a bit. After another moment of silence between the two he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He had to see what was up. Putting on his famous smile, he approached his friends and waved. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Kuhn said. Haseo and Silabus glanced at each other before looking to Kuhn. "N-nothing..." Haseo said. Kuhn looked to Haseo, then Silabus, placing a finger to his chin. "Is that so...?" He knew something was going on and he was determined to find out. "Well what have you two been up to then?" He noticed a deep blush cover Silabus' face. "Nothing really..." the blade brandier responded. Kuhn raised an eyebrow. "Okay then! See you two around," he said abruptly, turning around and leaving. They wouldn't tell him now, but he had a plan for later... Haseo and Silabus blinked in unison. That was... odd...

Once Kuhn was out of sight, Haseo turned to Silabus, moving in close so that no one would overhear them. "Yuuichi, we _cannot_ tell him about this. Who knows what he'd do with that kind of information..." Haseo said, staring at him intently. Silabus nodded, before looking in the direction Kuhn walked. He didn't know why, but he had this bad feeling...

They decided to go somewhere more private to talk and headed to Lumina Cloth to hide away in the alley. Haseo grabbed onto Silabus' hand making the green-clad player blush. Once they were far enough, Haseo let go of Silabus' hand and smiled at him. Silabus smiled back and just when he was about to say something Haseo had recieved a short mail. "Ugh, it's from Atoli. I better go and take care of this... I'll be right back, okay?" Haseo said. Silabus nodded. "Okay Ryou..." Haseo blushed and gave him a barely noticable kiss on the cheek before taking off. Silabus blushed deeply at Haseo's sudden slight display of affection and put a hand to his cheek. He sighed and leaned his back against the wall. Just then a familar voice sounded from the opening of the alleyway. "Hey!" Silabus jumped at the voice and saw Kuhn walking towards him. The steam gunner had been secretly spying on them, knowing that they would have wanted to go somewhere more private after his questioning. He also noticed Haseo walking off by himself and knew that Silabus was much more easy to talk to, so he ceased the opportunity. His clever plan was working so far.

"Umm, h-hi Kuhn..." Silabus said meekly. "What's the matter? You sound nervous Silabus," Kuhn said casually. "I-I do? Well i-it's nothing really..." he stuttered, trying to hide the blush on his face and forcing himself to laugh. Kuhn smirked. Something big must have happened because the blade brandier almost never had this hard of a time covering his problems up. "How have things between you and Haseo been going?" the taller one said. "Ryou...? I-I mean! H-Haseo... Umm, just fine, really..." Kuhn laughed in amusement. "Ryou?" Silabus mentally cursed at himself. That was not a smart move...

"Listen, I know something's going on between you two and I am going to find out what it is," Kuhn said, moving closer to the blushing brunette. "Was that his real name you called him by? Have you two been meeting outside of the game or something?" Kuhn questioned further. Silabus looked away and nodded slightly. This wasn't good... "Oh, I see..." he said, smirking. "So what have you two been doing offline?" he asked, much too innocently. Silabus covered his mouth to prevent himself from spilling it. Haseo told him not to tell, so he was going to _try_ not to... "Oh, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" Instead of backing off Kuhn was moving closer, determined to get some kind of answer out of Silabus. The brunette was not sure how much longer he'd last... He wanted to do anything to get Kuhn to stop interrogating him, but he didn't want to betray Haseo... "Come on, you can tell me!" Kuhn pleaded, giving him an innocent smile. Slowly, Silabus' hand came off his mouth and returned to his side. "We..." The taller player looked at him intently, waiting for an answer. "We...!" Silabus was trying his hardest to make up an excuse but his nerves were getting the best of him. Without even thinking he blurted out, "We... We had sex!!!"

Kuhn's jaw dropped and was at a loss of words. His mind seemed unable to process what Silabus had just said. Once it finally hit him he jumped away, blushing heavily. "O-oh...!" Silabus ducked his head in embarrassment and covered his face with his hands. _'I can't believe I just did that...'_ Kuhn looked away and scratched the back of his head, equally as embarrassed as Silabus. He looked back at the humiliated blade brandier and felt a little guilty. "H-hey, it's okay if you're... like that! It's nothing to be ashamed of..." he said uneasily, trying to comfort him a little. Silabus removed his hands from his face, still ducking his head in embarrassment. After a moment of silence, Kuhn said curiously, "So... Was it good?" Silabus' head snapped up and he shouted, "Kuhn!!!" with a beet-red face. Kuhn smiled wearily and lifted his hands up. "Okay okay I'll stop! I'm sorry!"

"What's... going on...?" a familiar voice said, Silabus and Kuhn turning their heads to see Haseo standing there with his arms crossed. "Oh Haseo! I... just thought I'd talk to Silabus about... some things..." Haseo blushed. "What... 'things'...?" Silabus looked at Haseo guiltily, looking almost as if he was about to cry. "Oh Silabus... You told him?!" Silabus looked away, ashamed. Haseo immediately glared at Kuhn. "You forced him into fessing up, didn't you?" Kuhn backed up slightly. "Don't get mad Haseo! I was just concerned about you two, that's all..." Haseo sighed heavily. "You're not goint to tell anyone else, _right_?" Haseo said, with emphasis on the last word. "I promise! Your secret is safe with me," Kuhn said, smiling. "It _better_ be..." Kuhn laughed nervously. "Well I'll be going now, see you guys later!" he winked, before running off.

Silabus looked at the distressed Haseo. "I'm sorry Ryou..." Haseo opened his eyes. "It's alright Silabus... As long as he keeps his promise. But we're not letting anyone else find out about us." Silabus looked at his feet. _'So our relationship is going to be kept a secret forever...?' _"Hey, what's the matter?" Haseo asked. "Oh, it's nothing," Silabus smiled, putting on one of his cheery smiles. "But I'm gonna log out for today... I'll see you later, Ryou," he said. "Oh, okay. See you later then," Haseo replied, smiling gently. Silabus smiled back and disappeared from the game.

XXX

Chapter 1: End

A/N: Well there's chapter 1! It's un-beta'd and such... So I hope it was okay! (By the way, I do need a beta so if anyone would like to volunteer... XD;) I really hope I didn't make Kuhn too mean, but I wanted to make things more interesting XD The more reviews I get the quicker chapter 2 will get up! So don't hesitate to give me whatever feedback you have in mind. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of Necessary :D

Silabus seems to have some internal conflict going on... Will he just go along with their secret, in the game and the real world?


End file.
